The present invention is concerned with novel, stable, cold water-dispersible preparations of fat-soluble substances and with a process for their manufacture.
Cold water-dispersible preparations of fat-soluble substances, e.g. the fat-soluble vitamins, carotenoids, polyunsaturated fatty acids and the like, play an important role in the field of human and animal nutrition. Such preparations are usually marketed in the form of emulsions or dry powders because of their water-insolubility or also their more or less pronounced stability and ease of handling. It is a common feature of such preparations that the active substances, i.e. the fat-soluble substances, are usually enveloped with a matrix component (protective colloid), e.g. gum arabic or gelatine. This matrix component is responsible, inter alia, for the protection of the active substance or for its stabilization, for an optimum resorption and for the water-dispersibility of the final preparation which may be required. As the matrix component (protective colloid) there is normally used gelatine which originates from warm-blooded animals and which accordingly also has certain disadvantages. Merely by way of example there are to be mentioned here the fact that preparations based on such gelatine cannot be used worldwide for religious reasons, that without an expensive production process this gelatine and accordingly also the pulverous preparations manufactured therewith do not always have the desired dispersibility in cold water, etc.